sonicdfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic
"This page is under construction." Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (known as Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing with Banjo-Kazooie on the Xbox 360) is a racing game that features characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog series and other Sega franchises, such as Sonic, Tails, Amy, Shadow, Aiai, Amigo, Beat, etc. It is for the Wii, Nintendo DS, Xbox 360, PS3, iPod Touch, Android, Mac OS X PC, and Blackberry 10 Devices along with the Blackberry Playbook, as well as Java-based mobile phones and later became an arcade game. In 2012, Sega and Feral Interactive announced that the game will be available for the Mac on its following Summer along with Sega Superstars Tennis. For the Mac, All-Stars Racing will feature online multiplayer by using Game Center which the Windows version lacked, which will be added in the next version of Mac OS X, Mountain Lion. On 4 April 2013, the game was released by Feral Interactive on the Mac as a Mac App Store exclusive. It is currently the third installment in the Sega Superstars series, and was developed by Sumo Digital. A sequel, Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, was released in 2012. Gameplay The game plays out like a kart racing game, with characters collecting power-ups to boost their speed or hamper their opponents. Like Sumo's previous Sega game, Sega Superstars Tennis, each character has a "Star Move" unique to them, such as Sonic transforming into Super Sonic, or Shadow turning into Super Shadow, that they can use against their opponents. The game has multiplayer options for up to four players on split-screen and eight players online. Vehicles are separated into three different categories: car, bike, and hovercraft. As the terrain on the tracks will vary, vehicles can be either assisted or hindered by the surfaces they drive upon. Cars vary in speed and weight, with some performing better on some terrains than others. Bikes have fast acceleration and can perform wheelies for a speed boost, but can be easily bullied by heavier vehicles. Hovercrafts are not affected by any terrain and are able to perform multiple boosts after a jump, but they have poor handling and have low acceleration. All of the vehicles also have their own specific engine sounds. Sega Miles that can be spent in the in-game shop to unlock additional content such as characters, tracks, art, and songs. The game has customizable multiplayer options for up to four players on split-screen and eight players online, including Free Races and Arena Modes. There is also a Grand Prix, Time Trial, and Mission mode. The game was showcased at E3 2009, where it was stated that the final version of the game will have over 20 different characters. Characters drive vehicles that relate to the character. Courses that appear in the game are slated to be references to various Sonic and Sega titles. On November 25, 2009, a special press event about the game was held in France, where the Nintendo DS version made its playable debut. Characters TBA. Tracks and Cups TBA. Missions TBA. Biography TBA. Development Following the release of Sega Superstars Tennis, Sumo Digital decided to do a racing title, based on their experience with recent Out Run titles. Sumo Digital executive producer, Steve Lycett, said that in an early prototype of the game, Sonic raced on foot, Dr. Eggman rode an Eggpod with legs, Tails flew in a biplane, Amy Rose drove a car, and Gilius Thunderhead, from Golden Axe, rode one of the Chickenleg creatures from the game. This version, however, was reportedly not fun to play, largely due to the varying sizes between the different characters, but also because the drift mechanic wouldn't work with racers who were on foot. According to Lycett: "Our main problem was that all the characters were different sizes. Sonic was Sonic sized, but he was really small compared to Eggman and Gilius on their rides. Worse still was Tails Tornado – it was huge! The wings made it really wide." It was later revised so that everyone would be in cars, bikes, or modified flyers. The soundtrack for the game will consist of various old and new tracks from the various Sonic and Sega franchises, though it will also feature original songs by various artists including Richard Jacques. Each course will start with one track, with more being unlocked as players earn Sega Miles. The Nintendo DS version of the game will feature Musical Instrument Digital Interface versions of the tracks composed by Alister Brimble. Reception Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing had sold 1.07 million copies at the end of Sega's fiscal 2010 (end of March 2010), making it one of the best-selling and most profitable Sega games of 2010 along with Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, which had sold a ridiculous 6.53 million copies at the end of Sega's fiscal 2010. GamesMaster gave the game 83% for the console versions and 70% for the DS version, calling it 'the best kart racer on 360/PS3, but not quite the Mario Kart-beater we hoped for'. Nintendo Power gave the Wii version 8/10 and the DS version 6/10. Official Nintendo Magazine gave both the DS and Wii version 75%. Computer Bild Spiele, the top video game magazine in Germany, rated the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions a score of 2.32, which is about an A grade. The Wii version was given a 2.46 score. JVN gave Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing a 16/20 score, which boils down to an 80% ranking. IGN gave all versions an 8.0 out of 10 giving the game as an "impressive" and said that the game is the best kart-racer on the Xbox and PS3. 1up gave the game a B+. And Game Informer gave the game 7.75 out of 10. Gamespot also gave it 8.0 out of 10, praising its responsive controls and excellent track design. Kotaku calls it a competent racer which evokes fond memories, although laments that the tracks and music selection don't delve as deep into Sega lore as the character roster. GameTrailers gave the game 8.0 as well, praising its track design and addictive gameplay. Gamespot gave it a 8.0 out of 10, saying that "Smooth controls and a bunch of awesome tracks make this an exciting kart racer." They also called the decision of putting Amy and Big in the game "scraping the bottom of the barrel when looking for characters to be in the game". Metacritic gave it a 78 out of 100 on the Wii version. Achievements TBA. Trivia TBA. Category:Games